Severus Snape goes back to school!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Let's say, hypothetically speaking, that Severus Snape became a Death Eater before finishing his studies and he had to leave the school. The Ministry of Magic, going through Severus' files and documents
1. Can't be true!

This is a co-work with my beta Laura Ortiz (she have all the credits) for the translation and me, for the fan fic. A gift for an anniversary of friendships. Mistakes belongs to me.

Nothing is mine, just the idea. The rest like characters and more, belongs to JK Rowling.

Summary: Let's say, hypothetically speaking, that Severus Snape became a Death Eater before finishing his studies and he had to leave the school. The Ministry of Magic, going through Severus' files and documents, noticed this little detail and force him to use once again the Slytherin uniform and to finish his studies. He'll get into some adventures with the Golden Trio, among many other things.

I fucking love you, Emma. And this is for you.

And of course belongs to my beta. I fucking love her too and I make her work a lot.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was standing in front of the fire in an old fireplace, along with the twins Fred and George Weasley, the messengers of the Order of the Phoenix. With a broad smile, both brothers listened to what the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was saying in regards to the education of Hogwarts' professors. The topic was really serious, but funny at the same time. The twins tried not to laugh, but it was proving to be a really difficult task, practically impossible.<p>

How could they not laugh at the whole situation? After all, it was all about Snape. They were sure he deserved everything for being a nasty bat and a horrible professor; an evil man that lashed out on the world for the way they dressed, came, and even the way the thought. For all those reasons, bad things happened to him. It was his punishment.

The twins wanted to be able to see Snape's face when he learned that the Ministry had made a research on him and now they knew the truth: Severus Snape never finished his school education. And now, by orders of the Ministry, he had to end his studies.

- Not one word of what you have seen or heard. No one can know about this. - said Dumbledore, and both twins nodded while pursing her lips. They were turning purple. They wanted to laugh so much, but they could not do it until Albus Dumbledore left. – Severus will hate it if someone found out the truth.

- Albus, you have to talk to him. – said the Minister. – We made a new law, and now he must finish his Hogwarts studies. Here we brin his uniform and the rest of the things he will need.

"By a decree of the Ministry's law, no Hogwarts' professor will be able to give out lectures and classes without having completed his or her educational preparation. No exceptions."

George laughed loudly, and Dumbledore turned to look at him. Well, the twins were the only messengers that the Order had at that time. The rest were busy with their daily affairs. Severus Snape was not going to like the matter at all, Dumbledore knew it. He shook his head telling himself that the faster he told Severus the truth, the easier it would be for everyone.

Severus hated climbing the long stairs to the office of the Headmaster. He used to do it in special cases; however it seemed that today was one of those. Or maybe Dumbledore called him to ramble on about his life and help him sleep, while Severus sat in the chair of the spectator.

Upon entering, Dumbledore held endless scrolls of parchment, and many more were on the table blocking the visibility between Severus and the Headmaster. He looked over them quickly and noticed that many of them had his name engraved in gold and bright ink, even after so many years had passed.

All the parchments seemed to have his signature on them, although some only had his name with the signature space in blank.

What were those things, exactly?

- I'm glad you came, Severus. You see, this is a very important call. This time it's serious.

Haven't he said those same words so many times before, but at the end he only said three or four stupid nonsense and then sent Severus to bed?

Everything was possible in the office of Albus Dumbledore. Nothing surprised Severus greatly anymore. He was accustomed to it all.

Nonetheless, if you thought of everything that had happened in his life, most of those things were caused by none other than that old man who currently was staring at him with a smile on his face.

- You'll have to go back to school, my boy. The Ministry has sent your uniform and your utensils. Everything is planned. You'll be placed into Slytherin, as you know that is the house where you belong. A Ministerial decree says that if you do not finish your studies as you should, you will not be able to keep teaching here.

But couldn't he just stop teaching?

- And what if I don't want to study?

- We need you, Severus. You are indispensable to the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape mused about it. Everyone would laugh at him, and that was not appealing to him. He shook his head in negative a couple of times, while Dumbledore kept nodding in the affirmative. He sighed. Well… how bad could it really be? He bent down to examine some of the parchments and read them carefully.

Apparently, if he did not finish his studies he would have to live locked up in the prison like that mutt, Sirius Blad. He did not like that at all.

Oh yes. This whole situation was, once again, the fault of Albus Dumbledore.

Although it had probably been his fault at first for having left the school and gone after the Dark Lord. However, dressing as a student while being his age was not really something Severus wanted to do. Oh boy, he was in big troubles.

They would all laugh.

Nothing worse could happen to him right now


	2. Impossible!

Hello, hope you like it. Thanks again to my beta reader for this job. Fucking love her and sorry for make you work with this. Any reviews? Feedback? Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Severus Snape could barely sit still in front of Albus Dumbledore. He must attend school once again! Was he an idiot or what? It made no sense at all. He was definitely not going back to school. He had studied enough already.<br>No one could force him.

"If you do not finish your studies, Severus, you will be relieved of your position and then you will not be able to legally raise money by teaching."

Snape replied with a grunt. Surely he was the only Death Eater, actually former Death Eater that was being forced to do that!

Obviously, that could be attributed to the fact that he was the only Death Eater who became a professor. Of course! He breathed slowly, trying to get calmed.

Couldn't he just study without having to rub shoulders with students? It was understandable that the Ministry wanted him to finish his school education, but… to make him used the Hogwarts uniform again and placing him in a classroom with all the other students? That was stupid beyond the incomprehensible.

At his age, doing the same as all the younger students? And who would grade his performance? At least he had an advantage in that regard. He had already seen a lot of things. He could do it in a heartbeat.

"And who the hell will oversee if I do what I am supposed to do or not?"

"The Ministry will send a delegate to supervise you, Severus. He will check on you every few days while you study. Make sure you complete all the lessons you have pending. I'll be keeping an eye on you during that time."

Of course. Dumbledore. Why did he ask stupid questions? He knew the answers beforehand. He looked to one side, to the Slytherin uniform.

Dear Merlin, he was going to look like a fool using that uniform! Truly a fool. And then he would have to tolerate the laughter of the students that hated him so much, while he sat in a corner taking notes

He would also need to sit an extraordinary examination to prove how much he had learned during his studies.

Why did all of these things always happened to him?

"I also asked them about the uniform, but they said you had to use it. Maybe if you use it for a while, then they'll let you take it off and you can use your old robes gain. I do not know. It's a possibility. "

Snape did not answer. He took the old Slytherin tie. He remembered when he used it while he was at school; he remembered how much he hated using it. He liked to wear clothes with the colors of his House, but he hated the damned tie! It was really uncomfortable. It always felt too tight.

Well, maybe the tie had come back from the past as a ghost. It came to torment him for the way he treated it when he was young.

Severus was starting to go crazy.

"Your class schedule will depend on the subjects you have missed. I think it's very similar to that of Harry, Ron and Hermione."

But of course! His nemesis had to see him get humiliated! Severus breathed deeply, and Albus smiled at seeing his expression.

"Sorry, but it was your decision. Had you been a normal student, this would not have happened. Though really, I did not imagine that the Ministry would do this to you."

Snape muttered under his breath, rising and taking the uniform and scrolls with him. Without saying another word, he walked through the hallways to the lobby. From then he went to the dungeons.

Damn Ministry. Damn Dark Lord and damn Albus Dumbledore!

He looked at himself in an old mirror, while he unfolded his uniform. How the hell could someone prevent him or herself to laugh while seeing him like that? He was sure that even Minerva would laugh at him. But well, he truly had no choice. Lord Voldemort counted on him to stay at Hogwarts, teaching potions.

Teaching something. Severus had to do it.

Oh, Bellatrix would love this! When she heard about it, she would die drowned from laughing! He shook his head, dispelling that stupid idea.

He looked in the mirror, once again, with his full uniform on. Well, he was sure that a couple of evil glares would help avoid the laughter of the students. Of course! He had to sit with them at the moment of dinner,  
>It was bad.<p>

Oh well, the sooner he started, the sooner he would finish. He looked at the list of classes he had left unfinished while in school. Defense Against the Dark Arts was not in the "package" since, well, that was the subject he had loved his stay at Hogwarts. And yet, it was marked as necessary for the final exam.

Was it not enough that he had exceeded the expectations on it?

Stupid Ministry of Magic. All of them should die!

He looked at the list of contents by subject he had not mastered. Minerva had a pretty extensive list. He hated that stuff. He hated to transform things. It was not very practical in the midst of a war.

Potions. Why did he had fouls in potions? Sure he was busy using the spells of defense against the dark arts to be worried about brewing potions. And yet, Severus was the best at brewing.

That is what Slughorn always said. Severus collapsed on the bed in his private rooms and pondered what would happen next. He thought it was going to end up being his life.

Listening to the idiot of Ronald Weasley laughing at him. And Harry Potter, saying it was a punishment for the way he treated them.

"Damn it!" – he muttered, as he took of his uniform and covered himself with the bed sheets. It was a bit cold, but Severus preferred to sleep naked remembering that he was not going to eb able to wear his normal robes from now on, because now he had to wear a fucking uniform.

At least it was his exact size. He wondered where they had gotten it. Knowing them as he did, he was sure that they had it prepared long beforehand.  
>Because they all hated him.<p>

That had to be. It was not surprising. Not at all. But well, if they wanted to make a fool of him, they were dead wrong! They had another thing coming.

He would show them what he was capable of doing, and then they would stop interfering with his life. Checking files! Please. They knew what they were looking for. They had something up. Or was it really possible that they had found his life records by accident and they had read it? Not likely.

He would prevail, no matter how many traps they put against him. He smiled sarcastically. He was ready to "fight" against whatever may come.

Even against teasing.

Above all, that: teasing.


	3. The first day is always the worst

Hagrid will have his time on the school too and will be fun as the "friend" of Snape hehehe. Reviews? Feedback? Thanks for read. Lots of love and kisses.

Mari.

* * *

><p>That cold and windy morning, Severus Snape looked at himself in the old mirror. Uniformed as a Slytherin.<p>

This was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever had to do in his thirty-eight years of life. He breathed heavily, looking at himself in the mirror for the last time and wondering if anything could go worse. He doubted it.

The uniform was incredibly tight, or at least in the lower parts. He hated having to walk because he thought he was going to rip it.

Wasn't he mocked enough because of his new status as a student? Now he would have to deal with the taunts about his tight pants.

He mused. Maybe if he committed an accident while cleaning his office… maybe if he took some of his potions and mixed by "accident" and died by inhaling the vapors, or if he spilled the mixture on top of him…

A practical way to die, without having to go through that embarrassing situation.

But he could not do something like that. His master would not allow it. Besides, well, that was the way a coward would behave. He did not want to be remembered as a coward.

Maybe as a traitor, but never a coward.

He took one last deep breath, telling himself that it was better to face it once and for all so he could be done with the whole situation as soon as possible. Also, there would not be any problem if he just did as he had planed: he would sneer at anyone who stared at him. That way, everyone would simply run away and leave him in peace.

After all, sneering was his specialty. He was ready to teach them all a lesson.

Wait… He could not do it. He was not a professor anymore, unless he finished all those courses he left incomplete while he was a student. Bloody hell.

- Good morning, Severus. I see you're ready. – said Albus Dumbledore behind him, while Severus left his office. He had to have breakfast, although he was dying to stay hidden till the Ministry abolished that stupid law.

- I guess so, since I have no choice. I wonder if this actually has any real weight or if the Ministry did this just to annoy me.

Albus shook his head and smiled softly. Snape sighed, reminding himself that he was only wasting his time by talking to Albus.

He walked briskly into the dinning hall and realized that many children looked at him surprised.

Others tried to laugh. Severus tried to ignore them. Actually, if he used a really long black sweater, no one would notice that he was dressed as a normal Slytherin student.

But still, the tie kind of stuck out a little bit.

- Did you see... Did you see Snape dressed like one of us? – exclaimed Dean, and Harry blinked in surprise.

Had he heard correctly? Like one of them?

But before he could ask Dean what he meant, he saw it with his own eyes. Severus Snape looked like…

Another student? He was even sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by a myriad of students who watched him with curiosity.

This had to be some kind of dream. Had he fallen out of bed this morning and hit his head with something? He pinched himself to confirm if it was a dream or not.

Nope, he was definitely awake. The pinch hurt him! Harry mused about the Snape situation. I must be some kind of punishment imposed by Albus Dumbledore.

However, not even Albus would be capable of something like that.

Or would he?

He better wait for Snape himself to explain it all. Snape seemed to be annoyed. He was holding his head with one hand, while all the Slytherin students asked him what he was doing dressed like a normal student and sitting at the Slytherin table.

Snape had to explain what really happened. If he wanted to remain the head of Slytherin, he had to finish school.

However, the way he said it did not give space for laughter.

*Later, in the Transfiguration classroom*

- Very well, students. – Minerva McGonagall said, and Harry had to repress a smile. Snape was sitting in a lower position than him.

Harry was going to die of laughter!

However, Ron was less concealed. Snape was staring at him in a threatening manner. And Minerva was walking toward them, with a stern loon on her face.

- Professor Snape, I need not tell you to behave it, do I?

Snape did not answer, but half the room had begun to laugh. Even Hermione Granger was trying to suppress a smile.

He was finished.

- Mr. Weasley, I don't need to tell you to behave either. Do not bother Professor Snape while he is trying to study.

That comment only served to make the matter worse. Snape closed his eyes in silence, trying to stay calm while Minerva tried to dispel the laughter and make the students concentrate on today's lesson.

Transfiguration… Turning things into something else. What a waste of time. Snape hated the class.

And Harry could not wait to tell Sirius about the whole thing. He could not wait to tell the whole planet! Severus Snape, a Hogwarts student at thirty-eight years old.

He was surely going to die of laughter! And Ron was trying to hold it in, while Snape sneered at him and cursed his luck.


End file.
